The present invention relates to a bridging span structure intended in particular for the crossing of ditches by vehicles such as armoured vehicles of the Engineer Corps.
The document FR-B-2,683,837 in the name of the applicant describes a bridging span structure disposed on a transport vehicle so as to be laid down alone or in association with an identical bridging span structure over a ditch by a suitable lay-down system mounted onto the transport vehicle.